In Darkness's Hall
by GaaraLover123
Summary: Darkness is a place of learing, mystery, and danger. Darkness is Hinata Hyuuga's new school. Can she survive the creatures that walk the halls and find love, you'll have to read and find out. Vampire fic, but it's different, i promise, rated T for now


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, DO NOT SUE, ha sue is a name like Susan funny

"LOVEHATE" spoken

'_LOVEHATE'_ thoughts

**LOVEHATELOVEHATELOVEHATELOVEHATE LOVEHATELOVEHATELOVEHATE**

I walked down the halls, of Darkness; it was the leading school, for academics and sports. I gulped as another student pasted me, everyone here was so big, and they were tall and scary.

"Calm down Hinata it's just school" My brother, Neji said. "I need you here with me" He smiled and walked me to the office. "Good morning, Shizune" he said to a women sitting behind a desk. She had deep black eyes and black hair in a bob type style.

"God Morning, Mr. Hyuuga, I trust your weekend was good." She asked in a sweet voice.

"Yes ma'am, but on to business, this is my younger sister. Hinata" the woman gave me a look up and down. I backed into Neji. He rolled his eyes and pushed me forward. "You'll have to forgive her. She's annoyingly shy." She smiled at me and I shuddered. She was a little creepy, but I shrugged the feeling aside, and smiled back. She handed me my schedule, and Neji and I left the office, in haste. "Let me see your schedule" Neji asked and I handed him the paper. "Hmm Calculus Hinata I'm impressed… Come" I followed him down a long dark hallway. Maybe that's why they call this place darkness. We stopped at a door. "This is your first class, don't come and find me I'll find you" He kissed my forehead, and then turned my body toward the door.

"Wait I don't know about this I…." But he was gone. '_Darn it, how does he do that, well I can only hope for he best'_ I opened, the door and walked in quietly. All eyes were turned toward me. The teacher turned her attention to me as I looked on at what I supposed would be my new class mates. I looked over and the teacher had a 'can I help you?' look. I smiled weakly at her and gave her my name.

"Ah yes, miss. Hyuuga good of you to join us, your seat is in the back next to the window. Go ahead and take a seat" she said she had a harsh tone. I shortly wondered how she had already had a seat for me, but I vanished the thought when she said. "I trust you have your book with you?"

"Yes I do Kureni-sensei." I said on my way back to my seat. Just as I finished my sentence a bell sounded signaling the start of the first day of school, I sighed and pulled out my book a notebook and a pen.

"Alright class, now that we are all here we are ready to begin today's lesson, take out your book and turn to page three hundred and ten." She said we all opened our books to 

the page. At that very moment a girl with long blonde hair, and pretty blue eyes, came into the room. She had a name tag that read 'Ino Yamanaka'. She walked purposefully into the classroom right up to Kureni-sensei and handed her piece of paper. The teacher nodded and the girl known as Ino left. "Miss Hyuuga." Kurni sounded.

"Yes ma'am?" I asked

"You are to pack your things and go to the front office." She said.

"Yes ma'am." I said packing my things into my bag and heading up to get the note and leave. I just got here and I was already being pulled out of class, what was up with that. I took the note she whispered. "I'll give your home work and the lesson plan to Neji when he comes by today." She said. I nodded my thanks maybe this wouldn't be such a bad school.

After a while I finally found the office. I stepped in to see my father talking to Shizune. '_Oh no what is he doing here' _I thought. Shizune smiled at me and motioned for me to come over, I hesitantly moved to her when I spotted Hinabi my younger sister with my father 'what is she doing here?' I thought with a smile I gave her a hug then turned to my father.

"Oh there's my precious baby, look how cute she is in her uniform." I sighed I didn't like the uniform very much. The skirt was plaid, in different shades of green. I had a white button up blouse and a green tie. It wouldn't have been so bad, had the skirt not been so short and the blouse so tight. He rushed over to me and hugged me tight. I've missed you so much today. I sighed deeply, '_I had only been gone a couple hours geez_' "I was making Hanabi's Lunch and then I noticed you left your lunch. And I thought Oh no my precious daughter will be alone and hungry" He cried passionately, fat tears falling from his eyes. "So I quickly finished making Hanabi's lunch and rushed over here." He handed me my lunch on bended knee. I hunched my back over and snatched it form him.

"Aye Dad why do you have to be so dramatic" I said and sighed once more. I couldn't fault my father even though he was melodramatic and annoying and a little bit physco. He had his reasons. And he could always put a smile on my face. After my mother passed, dad went into denial for a while, he would still talk to her, and fake like she would take care of stuff, like she would cooked breakfast, or washed the dishes, when it was really me and Neji. Well after the denial stage he went into mommy mode always cleaning and cooking he had developed multiple personalities but we were just glad he wasn't talking to someone that wasn't there. So I just smiled at him. We talked for the rest of period one. "Well I must take Hanabi to her school, she's already dreadfully late." He said putting his hands on his hips and pausing. "Well ta, ta my darling" He said kissing my cheeks and shuffling happily out of the door and out of my hair until I got home.

At that point in time I realized that I had forgotten to ask the teacher to tell Neji where my next class was at, but it was too late by that point in time. Shizune seemed to read my mind "Let me see your schedule, and I'll tell you where your next class is ok." she said. I jumped surprised because I had forgotten she was there. I handed her my schedule she looked it over for a minute then looked up with a smile she motioned someone from across the room to come over. I looked over to see who it was only to see a tall boy with a jacket that had fur lining over his white button up top and blue tie, '_blue' maybe it was a guy thing girls green and guys blue'._ He had marks on his cheeks he smiled, he had sharp looking teeth and a dog sitting on his head he had brown hair and light brown eyes he had a name tag that said 'Kiba Inuzuka' I smiled. Standing next to me and looked to Shizune, as she handed me a name tag to put on, I smiled and placed it on my jacket.

"Kiba this is Hinata. Hinata this is Kiba." She said he nodded his greeting and I gave him a smile.

"Yes well kiba, show miss. Hyuuga to her P.E. locker then show her to her new coach." Shizune said, kiba nodded, Shizune turned to me. "Miss. Hyuuga your pe clothes are in your locker folded and ready for use, at the end of the week you are to take them home wash them, and bring them back the following Monday." She said

"Yes ma'am." I said after that she handed my schedule to Kiba after a second he grabbed my hand and lead me out of the office, down the hallway and out an exit, I looked back and saw a boy wearing blue staring wide eyed at me from the front office door. He was tall and had blonde hair and pretty blue eyes. He was so cute. Kiba seemed to notice him as well. His nostrils flared, and he pulled me closer, and gave me a hard serious look.

"Go into that door then turn right your locker should be there on the left, I will be with in a moment"

"But Kiba…"

"Shhh little one" he said putting his finger to my lips "Do as I say"

"But… "I started,

"Hinata" He barked, He eyes darkened. I nodded and did as he said, but I made a mental note to talk to him about this later.

I walked through the empty locker room, hoping I wasn't late, I mean the bell hadn't rung yet, so why was the locker room deserted. As if my mind were an opened book, the locker immediately began to fill. People were talking, and it was loud, loud and crowded. Oh no this wasn't good, I went to my knees and began to rock back and forth. Silently praying it would be over soon, and just like that, it was. The locker room had emptied itself in the 

gym. I wipe the beads of sweat from my brows and got up off the floor. I went to my locker and was surprised that it had my name on it. I opened and found a P.E. uniform. There were different set of clothes, green cotton pants, two pair of green basketball shorts, and plain white shirt and a green one, a pair of cotton capres that had the word darkness written on one of the legs, and a ¾ sleeve shirt that base was white but had green sleeves. There were shorts with the school's mascot on them, The Devil's.

"Ha" I laughed out loud, Darkness Devils an acronym. I smiled and pulled on the basketball shorts and ¾ shirt, ignoring the other clothes items I could look at them later, I changed right there it wasn't like anyone was there. Just as I was pulling the top over my head, I heard a voice. I turn to find someone there. I quickly turn back around and pulled the top down.

"Go away perv." I said. I found six hair ties three white and three green in my locker and pull my short navy hair into a small ponytail. I turned into a hard chest. I hadn't even heard him walk up to me. I was in closed between him and a locker. To say the least I was uncomfortable. I side stepped him. "Look I don't know you, so I would appreciate if you would stay out of my personal space." Now stepping back I could really see him. He was tall, really, really tall. He had black eyes. They seemed to sallow all the light. He had spiked hair and deathly pale skin. He had Red basketball shorts on and a shirt just like mine but red.

"You're Hyuuga's sister" He said his voice was like silk, it was sexy, and even hypnotizing.

"Yes" I said.

"Hn" was all he said before walking out the locker room and into the gym. '_Okay I was definitely gonna hafta talk to Neji-Niisan about the people here'_. I walked out into the gym it was so cool, shiny, nice bleachers, no windows though, strange. While in awe of the gym I didn't look where I was going.

"Watch it" a girl said, one word could describe her, beautiful. She had light pink locks flowing down her back and startling green eyes. She had the tiniest shorts ever they were cotton and red they read Devils on the butt. She looked me up and down, and scoffed, then walked away. I shook my head and walked towards the bleachers. I plopped down on to them and sighed. 'Who was that guy' Where was Kiba How mad is Neji at me for not meeting with him before this class.

"Why the long face" I looked and fell back into the bleachers.

"Omigod" I yelped out.

"I'm sorry did I scare you". The answer to this person question was yes, but not because he startled me. He just had the bushiest eyebrows I had ever seen, and he was in green spandex that left nothing to the imagination."I'm Lee, and girl in her prime of youth, should not be alone and sulking"

"Oh I was just thinking"

"What thought troubles you so"

"Nothing um troubles me I'm just contemplating life"

"Oh may I contemplate with you" he asked and gave me a crooked dazzling smile. I just stood there in awe of his beauty. "Miss…" he asked a couple of seconds into my gawking. I blushed.

"Hyuuga, Hinata Hyuuga" I rushed out, "That's my name …" I'm am suck an idiot, I thought shaking my head, then I remember he asked me a question "and no actually I'm done"

"Hmm perhaps another time them"

"Most definitely" I gushed, he just smiled. He stepped up to me towering over my small frame.

"I look forward to it" I just stood there gawking at his beauty,

"You'll look forward to what" I sighed I recognized that voice.

"Kiba" I grasped finally happy to see a familiar face, even if I had only meet him10 minutes ago.

"Oh good morning Kiba, Miss Hyuuga and I were just discussing youth and………"

"Yeah whatever, go be youthful somewhere else…………." Kiba said spitefully

"Yes sir" I for one was shocked. "Is he wearing spandex"?

"Yes, little weirdo" Kiba said

"Kiba, that was…………" I stopped, it was just they way he turned, the light, I didn't know but the effect was stunning. He chuckled darkly, and I frowned. "That wasn't very nice" _'yeah strong words Hyuuga' _I thought to myself, _'too bad they didn't sound convincing'._ My frowns deepen. He just chuckled and toke me in his arms.

"I'm sorry little one" He smiled his sharp teeth glistening in the light, "I'll just have to make it up to you" He said pulling me closer. His chest was hard and warm, but this 

wasn't right, I tried to push away but still his head was descending, his lips on a quest, that I feared could not be stopped.

"Kiba" I whispered, for suddenly my throat dry. "Please stopped" I said, and just like that he set me down. I shivered.

"Cold" He asked.

"No"

"Good, come it's time to meet your new P.E. teacher" He said taking my hand once more

"Kiba" I asked.

"Yes little one"

"Never mind" There was something wrong here, but it felt right it felt so right, But needless to say I still had to figure it out. It was my first day and only second period but I could tell, Darkness as going to be a big adventure, and I couldn't wait.

**LOVEHATELOVEHATELOVEHATELOVEHATE LOVEHATELOVEHATELOVEHATE**

Tell me what you think, I like it but then again I wrote it, and I've been known to be a tad bit narcissist at times……………….. Anyhow ttfn ta ta for now. oh and review


End file.
